Glyph
Bianca St. Claire, codenamed Glyph, was born Bryan St. ClaireWritten in Blood (Part 1) She inherited the powers, appearance and title of her grandmother, the White Lady, although outside The Family's environment she prefers going by her more anonymous codename. Bianca is the product of an unique set of circumstances. She holds the White Lady's power, a set of powerful curses and enchantments that, after bonding with five generations of women, acquired a sort of semi-sentience not unlike a spirit. The particulars of the magic decreed that, upon the death of its holder, it only could be inherited by a direct female descendant—otherwise it would dissipate. Bryan had just manifested as a mutant Avatar when his grandmother, the previous White Lady, was killed along with all her female descendants, leaving the power with no suitable host. However, the combination of Bryan being a descendant (albeit male) and having a vacant "hallow" allowed the power to forge a tentative bond with him. Through this bond, the power reshaped Bryan into a suitable vessel—a female—and achieved a permanent bond.Written in Blood (Part 3) MID General description :"My hair was pure white and far longer than it should be, which almost made it look as though it was some kind of Halloween wig. My skin was ridiculously pale, and I realized that I could no longer see the veins beneath it as I had been able to a short time ago. My skin was no longer just losing pigmentation, it was starting to change and become white, just as my grandmother’s had been. And then, I saw that my eyes had changed without my even noticing until then. My irises were a pale silvery color, identical to my grandmother's. Like her grandmother, Bianca has pure white hair and skin. Her otherwise white skin is marked by thin, pale and shiny lines with the appearance of watermarks, forming several symbols or runes. They appear to be identical to the marks worn by the White Lady, and number sixteen, all different from each other: * Four on the right arm, one being just below the elbow, another on the back of the hand, and an Air rune, original to her, on her right palm.Written in Blood (Part 2) * One on the right upper arm * Seven of them running across her back, from her right shoulder to her left hip * Three on the left leg * One on the stomach. Most of them are about three inches across, except the one on the middle of the back, which is five inches across. Stories Main Character *Written in Blood *The Big Apple comes with Calamari *The Writing On the Wall *Ink in her Veins Minor Character Powers Bianca is an Avatar (evaluated as Level 2), but instead of a normal spirit—or even a Force—her hallow received the White Lady's power. This gives her a facility to acquiring Essence on a par with a Wizard-3, and a Regen also on the level 3. It's possible that she had other mutant powers besides the Avatar trait, but they are likely masked by the White Lady power—particularly if they happened to be weaker forms of the Wiz or Regen traits. Being effectively "deaf and mute" to magic gives her an unexpected defensive power: she's immune to sound-based magical attacks, such as the Essence-infused songs used by Chained Melody.The Writing On the Wall: Part 2 Skills One of the spells that compose the White Lady's power allows Bianca to read—but not write—nearly any language. It does not extend to spoken language, however. Bianca is familiar with firearms and knows how to use one. Weaknesses Due to the particulars of the original curse placed on the first White Lady, she's "deaf and mute" to magic. This means her magic cannot be manifested in the usual verbal form; instead, she works through magical runes and glyphs. The ones on her skin are always available; other enchantments must first be drawn. Runes drawn with her own blood are more powerful and make a more efficient use of Essence. Equipment Bianca owns a book, originally written by the third White Lady and expanded by her successors, which contains considerable detail about the history and nature of her powers. The book is written in a secret language devised by the third White Lady which requires her gift with languages to decode. Besides that, the book is also magically locked so only the holder of the White Lady power will be able to open it. Bianca has been known to carry a small gun holstered in the back of her belt. Associations *St. Claire family **White Lady (Grandmother, deceased) **Andre St. Claire (Uncle) **Clarice (Aunt, deceased) ***Nicholette (Cousin, deceased) **Charles St. Claire (Father, deceased) ***Elaine St. Claire (Mother, deceased) ***Paige St. Claire (Sister, deceased) *The Family **Marcus (Loyal) **Tessa Contrare *Whateley Academy **Imp - Academic advisor **Poe Cottage ***Dragonsfyre - Roommate **Mutant Mayhem Machine - Training team References Category:Students Category:Class of 2020 Category:Wizard Category:Gen2 Category:Chicago Category:Morpheus Category:Gender-complicated Category:Avatar Category:Mutant Mayhem Machine